


Something She Needs

by areyoucoldflash (hellosterek)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 14:00:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6197824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellosterek/pseuds/areyoucoldflash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len had been hoping to keep these two away from one another but, apparently, his efforts have been for nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something She Needs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissSugarPlum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSugarPlum/gifts).



> Originally posted on [Tumblr](http://areyoucoldflash.tumblr.com/post/140703985511/oooooh-so-prompts-how-about-first-kiss) for Kelsey<3

The first time Len walks in on Sara with her tongue in his sister’s mouth, apparently, isn’t the first time it’s happened. **  
**

“You look surprised, Lenny,” Lisa smirks when Len interrupts them. She slings her arm around the blonde’s shoulders and quirks her head to the side. “You didn’t think you could keep me away from a beautiful woman, did you?”

He observes the two of them with a small frown. “A brother can wish.”

Lisa’s eyes light up and she tugs Sara a little closer. “Hate to break it to you big bro, but I beat you to the introductions.”

“So I see,” he drawls. “How, exactly, did you two meet?”

Lisa glances at Sara and the two of them exchange a wide smile.

~*~

It began with a mutual friend.

Sara was on her way into S.T.A.R. Labs during a stop in 2016 to talk to Cisco about her suit. When she arrived, Cisco was just wrapping up with Lisa, teaching her how to use a new setting on her gold gun. Sara stood a safe distance away to watch as the striking brunette aimed the gun at the target and pulled the trigger, encasing the object in a layer of golden sparkles. The brunette’s resulting smile told Sara that it had the desired effect.

“Impressive,” Sara commented as she stepped into the room. The brunette glanced at her, a sly smirk curling at the edges of her lips as she sized up the visitor.

“Sara!” Cisco greeted with the signature goofy grin Sara was becoming familiar with. “Hey! Are you guys back already?”

The word _already_ always seemed inapplicable to Sara. To her and the team, it had been weeks or months since they’d been home. To Cisco and the others, they hadn’t been gone long at all. Regardless, she nodded.

The brunette hummed, eyeing her more deliberately. “Sara Lance?”

Sara quirked an eyebrow. “Yes?”

The woman grinned, holstering her gun. “Of course Lenny would keep the beautiful ones away from me.” At the blonde’s confusion, she stepped forward and offered her hand. “Lisa Snart.”

Sara returned her smile and clasped her hand in a firm grasp, pulling the woman a step closer and taking the chance to view her up close. “Your brother’s been holding out on me.”

“That makes two of us,” Lisa commented, holding her gaze.

“O- _kay_ ,” Cisco stated slowly, looking between the two of them. “So, Sara, not that I’m not happy to see you, but what’s up?”

Sara’s smile faltered slightly, morphing into something more guilty. “I’m actually here about my suit.” She paused, slipping a duffle bag from her shoulder and unzipping it to take out the white suit. “There’s…not much left to it.”

A shocked squeak left Cisco’s mouth and he quickly moved forward, hands reaching toward the shredded suit. “What did you _do_?! Send it through a shredder?!”

“I got cut a few times,” she explained in an even voice, the unaffected tone surprising Lisa. Although, if what she heard about Sara was true, a few flesh wounds would be nothing to her. Dying and coming back to life probably did that to you. Lisa couldn’t imagine it. If she died, she’d rather stay dead than come back to _this_ life.

“A _few_ times? It looks like someone set a pack of wolves loose on it!” He exclaimed indignantly.

“I need something more durable,” the blonde stated, unfazed.

“More durable,” Cisco scoffed, but surveyed the material in his hands, mind already whirring with ideas. He heaved a put-upon sigh and gnawed on his lower lip. “When do you need it by?”

“We leave the day after tomorrow,” she supplied, watching Cisco gawk at the short notice, nod to himself, and then scurry from the room, muttering something about para-aramid fibers and chainmail.

The two ladies watched him go, both with matching looks of amusement. When he was gone, Lisa glanced at the blonde in front of her. “So, where, exactly, is my dear older brother?”

“Probably still on the Waverider with Mick,” Sara muttered, lifting a pointed eyebrow.

Lisa snorted, not at all surprised. The two were practically attached at the hip…or in other ways that Lisa refused to think about. 

“Time travel must be stressful,” Lisa drawled, sidling a little closer and twisting a strand of the blonde’s hair around her finger. She met Sara’s amused stare and lifted an eyebrow. “Maybe a night out could loosen you up?”

Sara’s smirk widened. “I could use a drink.”

~*~

“I don’t need to know anymore,” Len grunts, nose scrunching in disgust. He really didn’t need to hear what happened between Sara and his sister.

“Oh, no, Lenny,” Sara coos, emphasizing the newly acquired nickname tauntingly. “You’ll miss the best part.”

~*~

Saints and Sinners was less packed than usual, with only the occasional patron drifting into the bar to get a drink. Sara and Lisa, for the most part, had the place to themselves and were the only ones who stuck around for longer than fifteen minutes. Sara had the feeling it was because Lisa kept glaring at anyone who looked their way. Men and women alike steered clear of them, giving Sara the impression that Lisa had formed some kind of reputation while Len was gone. Sara was impressed.

“So,” Sara began, taking a sip of her beer. “What’s it like being the leader of the Rogues?”

Lisa eyed her. “I imagine it’s pretty similar to being in a group of disjointed time travelers.”

Sara laughed. “Yeah, but I’m not the leader.” She leaned forward with her arms on the table, eyes moving deliberately over the brunette. “I’ve gotta say, seeing a woman take the lead of a bunch of men, it’s a bit of a turnon.”

Lisa smirked, leaning into her. “So is a woman who can kick someone’s ass.”

Sara held her gaze a moment longer, but glanced toward the men at the bar, their voices loud and their eyes on Sara and Lisa sitting so closely in the corner. Sara lifted an eyebrow. “We have an audience.”

~*~

“Please tell me you didn’t do what I think you did,” Len sighs, running a hand over his face.

“We kicked their asses,” Lisa says matter-of-factly, wide grin stretching her lips.

~*~

It hadn’t started out as a fight. It hadn’t even started out as a conversation. Lisa had merely gone up to get another round of beers, knowing the men were watching her. They’d tried to talk to her and she gave uninterested responses, grunting and rolling her eyes when they tried their one-liners on her. It had pissed them off and, when she explained she was here on a date, one of them had laid a hand on her. That was all it took to set Lisa off and before she knew it, Sara was at her side and they were in the middle of a bar brawl — the two of them against five guys.

They’d escaped with little more than a few scrapes and bruises, nothing either of them were entirely new to. The guys, on the other hand…they looked a little worse. All because they thought they could force themselves on a couple of women.

Sara and Lisa left Saints and Sinners with a laugh.

“You were pretty great back there,” Sara commented, nodding appreciatively. “That gun of yours comes in handy.”

Lisa smirked, fingers drifting down to the handle of the gun as it sat in its holster. She lifted an eyebrow at Sara. “You weren’t so bad yourself.” Her eyes drifted down Sara. “Think you could teach me some of those moves?”

Sara grinned, grabbing a hold of Lisa’s arm and twisting it behind her back. She pushed the woman face first into a nearby building and stepped in close behind her. “I’m sure I could teach you a few things.”

Lisa matched her grin and rested her cheek against the brick, glancing over her shoulder at her. Her shoulder smarted from the angle, but she ignored it, pressing herself back against the blonde. “I’m sure you could.”

Sara released her arm and pulled her around in a searing kiss, one that left Lisa breathless and vying to keep up. There was blood on Sara’s split lip and on Lisa’s swollen cheek, but neither seemed to mind as they lost themselves in one another, Sara’s fingers in Lisa’s belt loops and pulling her closer. Lisa’s tongue drifted over Sara’s lip, the metallic taste drifting over her tongue. Sara groaned and shifted her hands to the small of Lisa’s back, pulling the woman flush up against her.

~*~

“Stop!” Len demands, hand over his eyes as he tries to block  _that_ image from his mind. He glances between the two of them, as if trying to figure something out, but then shakes his head. “I’m leaving.”

“Aw, Lenny!” Lisa coos, echoing Sara’s earlier tone. “Don’t you want to hear the fun part?”

“No,” he states firmly, abruptly turning and walking out of the room. He definitely _does_ _not_ want to hear that part of the story. He’d never be able to look at Sara the same way. He doubts he’ll be able to as it is.

He sighs. Sara’s relationship with his sister is going to change things on the Waverider, will change their dynamic. Now he wouldn’t just be protecting Sara for his own sake, because he’s starting to care about her, but for Lisa’s. It was going to _complicate_ things.

As he walks down the hallway, however, and he hears the peals of laughter come from the room behind him, he can’t help but smile. Despite the complications, he’s glad his sister is happy. And, if he thought about it, he wouldn’t be able to think of a better match for his baby sister. Sara just might be exactly what Lisa needs.


End file.
